


Thunderstorms

by Thunderbird83



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thunderstorms, brian may likes thunderstorms, hail, john and liz in bed, liz is sleeping beauty, liz loves storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: A little introspective piece. John lies in bed with Liz while she sleeps through a thunderstorm and thinks about her a little bit. Sweet and quiet one shot.





	Thunderstorms

Thunderstorms

John woke up from a sound sleep, not knowing why he was awake-his bladder was still empty and he hadn’t been dreaming, but something was not right. The bassist glanced over at his girlfriend, sound asleep facing him and perfectly quiet so it wasn’t her that had roused him at all. Liz was lying faceup but the bedclothes were off of her as she was a bit of a restless sleeper. She was wearing the red satin pajamas that he’d bought her though the top was riding up, exposing her slender midsection for all to see. Ever so quietly and with a feather light touch John gave her belly a caress, remembering what the demon had done to her all the while imagining that one day Liz could bear their children. 

The band was home in their cozy suburban house, a welcome respite from touring and making music so they would be able to enjoy some well earned time off. All was quiet in the house; finally Freddie and Roger had gone to bed a few hours ago. John and Liz had retired together, earning some playful teasing from the rest of the band but neither one of them felt any desire to get intimate that night. 

Liz slept on soundly as John watched her fondly, his gaze going down to her hands which were long and currently her nails were painted a deep purple. He took her hand in his, tracing the long digits absentmindedly. The medic’s hands had already performed some amazing feats while on tour with the band; installing an IV line in Brian when he became sick with tonsillitis. Bandaging Roger’s ankle when he slipped and sprained it trying to get off of a wet stage, etc. 

Sweetly John brought her fingertips up and pressed each one to his lips. Liz remained asleep nonetheless. She was a pretty sound sleeper as the band knew that she liked to stay up through thunderstorms and watch them through the bay window in her room. John sometimes watched the storms with her if he was around and not too tired; Brian would happily join her almost religiously. The two of them were enthralled with storms and loved watching the lightning shows together. 

Thunder rumbled from the outside accompanied by a flash of lightning. John glanced up to see the lightning bolt in the window as another rumble sounded directly over them. Liz slept on as even the loudest thunderclap right over the house did not seem to have any effect on her at all. 

“Are you high or something?” John whispered playfully. “It’s a storm.” his girlfriend gave no response. 

The storm reminded him of one they had watched while recording in Montreux. Liz and John had sat on a porch swing amid the big chicken egg sized hailstorm pelting down from the sky. It was so loud that they had to shout to each other despite Liz being right next to him at the time. Both saw several lightning bolts, heard many rumbles of thunder, seen and heard the hail changing to rain. 

It had been a spectacular storm; one of the best that they had ever seen anywhere. Brian had come out on the porch and told them that the hail was the largest on record. He reached out on the stairs and picked up a perfect sphere from the ground. 

Weather was truly amazing, John had allowed as Brian explained how hail was made but the other two didn’t care too much. The hailstone Brian had picked up measured only about three quarters of an inch which was unremarkable but Liz was interested enough to marvel in the wonderment of nature. 

A brief knock on the door roused John from his musing to see Brian’s curly mane was silhouetted in the flash of lighting. It was almost Edgar Allen Poe level of spooky, John thought. 

“Liz?” Brian whispered, coming over to the bed. 

“She’s still sleeping,” John answered him very softly. 

“I didn’t know you were awake, John.” the guitarist apologized. 

“It’s OK. You can watch from her window if you like.” John paused as Liz snuggled up to him. Brian took the chaise lounge in front of the bay window so he could watch the show from the best seat in the house as John watched the best he could. 

The bassist threaded his fingers through his girlfriend’s hair, inhaling the scent of her fruity shampoo she had used that morning-after a rather dirty bout of sex in the shower, he amended. Liz had been after him all day constantly and when John had come home with Roger from a meeting she had jumped him when he came into the living room. 

“Someone’s in season,” John had joked as she set him down on the couch and got into his lap. “what am I going to do with you?” 

Liz had given him such a dirty response that even Freddie was amazed that it had come out of her mouth. Three jaws had dropped open at that point. 

Maybe that was the reason she had been a sound sleeper that night. The bassist and guitarist watched the thunderstorm until the rumbles went further and further away then Brian gave John a sleepy grin and a wave goodnight, leaving the room. 

John put his arm over Liz’s, rubbing her back for a moment, wondering if that would be able to get her to stir at least but that didn’t work either. At that point, as he felt sleep overtaking him, the bassist doubted Liz would wake up even if an army tank went through the front door. 

**

That morning, John came into the bedroom cheerfully, toweling off his hair, wearing white jeans and a polo shirt. He threw the towel in the hamper, sat down on the bed, pulled on his socks and shoes, then leaned back and studied Liz. She was lying facing away from him and in a moment of concern checked her pulse which was fine. The bassist had an idea; putting his hand on one side of her face gently, he tilted it so she was facing him. John almost hated to wake her up but she and Freddie were taking Roger clothes shopping. 

“This will wake you up.” leaning down he put his lips over Liz’s, giving her a deep and meaningful kiss. 

When he backed off, Liz’s eyes opened slowly, looking at John like he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen in her life. 

“Morning, beautiful lady,” he proceeded to neck her a little bit, making her giggle. “don’t want to be late now.” 

“Right. Roger knows more about clothes than I do and he makes sure that I look good. He’s my fashion consultant.” Liz remarked. 

“There was a thunderstorm last night and you didn’t wake up at all.” 

“I didn’t? Well it happens. Time to start the day I suppose.” 

END


End file.
